User talk:Prezintenden
Click here to see old posts. ---- Space Rabbits I worked hard on that page. It took me three hours to write. :There's no way that took three hours. There's little to no information about them in the game, and this about it being a final boss...where is that even coming from? I'm sure Prez is sorry for deleting the page, but he deleted for a reason, not just on a whim.... ::As a matter of fact, I have thought about making the article. I came to the conclusion that all I would be able to write would be what you did, which is hardly worth calling an article. Also, we can't have ideas of Pikmin 3 on the main article pages. Talk pages are fine, but this is an encyclopedia.-- uh-oh :Prez, got bad news- i just got 100 purples and while bulding a bridge with them about 7 or 8 of them got pushed over the railing. that natural?Rocky0718 20:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::That does happen rarely. 100 Purples use up a lot of space on the bridge. Try not to do that again.-- 12:17, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::one problum with rarity, i retyed about 5 times, all same senario!Rocky0718 20:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Huh. I don't know any answer either. Maybe a lot of bad luck? At least, I'm sure my Purples don't just jump overboard when I use them...-- 20:22, 15 June 2008 (UTC) i don't think i treat them bad, so it can't be susicde, thyere just big i guess.then again the other min might tease them about beeing fat... rocky0718 welcom back hia, prez, me and lucario have made up and jouned the pikmin wars forum. :Right, thanks for the welcome. As I said, don't expect to see me much until Monday.-- k. is this morning for you? :It is, yes...-- ::You were gone? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::...Talk about being forgotten. Reminiscent of the time ocolor forgot you when talking to that vandal guy. ::::Is it too much to ask for some credit, Ocolor?! ;_;-- :::::Appearently so... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. IRC Darkmyst says I'm spam... Might be a while before they return my email saying I'm not... :Bleep Bloop.-- Good News Sorry, but I found some great news! Pikmin 3 has been announced for a March 29th release! Sorry if I'm spamming... ReplayTy :Not at all. Feel free to post. However, we'd appreciate if you could give us a link that validates this. The more information we get, the better.-- ::That is good... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. yeah, heres the site : http://sickr.wordpress.com/2008/07/21/nintendo-wii-play-announces-pikmin-3-release-date/ :Pikmin 1.5/2.5 probably *Cry* I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Sad, its the UK release...Just realized ReplayTy :NO WAIT, IGN SAYS PIKMIN 3 IS COMING!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO! YA! FTW!!! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::That it's the UK release is not sad. ... But it's only from a site selling games, and such sites often estimate release dates based on what data they have, so they're never anything to go by when trying to figure out anything. They're so often wrong. And, like I said, this re-release business by no means means there's no Pikmin 3; if anything, it's a marketing ploy by Nintendo to raise awareness of how incredible the series is. Also, did no-one add the fact that the two games are being re-released on their respective pages yet? :::Yeah... the Cake Date and Price is a lie... :::@Ty: There are people from the UK on this wiki... and no not me... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Here's the box art link : http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/Wii/7071-v3.jpg It looks like its real, doesn't it?Portal-Kombat :Fake, look in the bottom left corner ate the time of creation and the name of the artist, then look at the box and notice Pikmin/Pikmin 2 screens on back cover. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Seen that before; it's from a guy that wanted to make a box art for Pikmin 3 for fun. Note that both cover and backside are actually Pikmin 2 promo-thingies, which have been on the web for quite some time.-- :::You realise that this is from a site where all they do is make fake boxart, and that there are ~10 for Pikmin 3 there? ::::...10? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Sorry, but right now I'm looking for more box art until I find one that seems real... :THERE IS' NO REAL ONE! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Hence the 'seems'. And no, not '10'; I said '~10'. Seems the actual number is 9. :::Ok I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Where are you? Are you like dead or something...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :Yes.-- ::Ahhh! Zombie. *Unloads 10 silver bullets into Prezombie* I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Hey, zombies are people to. Now stop knawing at my brain Prez...[[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 15:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::0_o :::*Omnomnomnom*-- ::::Lol ::::: And they make great cannon fodder in an army, especially because they have no brains. =D -So sayeth LE the Creator. 02:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::*Crystal kills Prezombie* *Crys levels up* Thanks. I should probably make a copy of my talk page in Wordpad or something to copy and paste to make sure it doesn't happen again. :That's good...? Y'know it can easily be fixed if that ever happens again, right...? Crys, silver bullets work on people like me, not zombies. You gotta smash there brains to kill 'em. ~~Rocky, your local werewolf~~ :Oh, *Shoots Rocky with holy water* That would only work on my girlfreind. ~~Rocky, your local vampire dater~~ :D*MN *Throws knife* Touch her, and I rip you appart. ~~Rocky, your local Pissed off teenager~~ :Rocky, I really don't want to sound overly rude, but please take your mood swings off the wiki. If you're feeling upset and on-edge, go somewhere and cool off, but not here. Play a game or watch some funny videos or something. 20:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Was that a joke? Sorry, JJ. Its a bit hard not being persnickity with anyone I come into contact with. ~~Rocky, Your repentant local dude...Yeah, that'll work~~ :*confused* I change my sig every edit now, and I'm 13. It happens. ~~Rocky, you local teaching person~~ evening rocky :). I 4t I was the only person on the wiki 4 a minute... Wiki443556 18:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of Rocky, where's Prez? it sez on his userpage he randomly disapears at times.. Wiki443556 19:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :... What dose that have to do with me? ~~Rocky, your local Teenager~~ :*Sets preferences to "Do not inform me when my user talk gets edited*-- Smart move. I don't see this ending anythime soon. ~~Rocky, Devils Advocate~~ Sheargrub Taco, anyone? :I'M BAAACCCCKKK!!!! (To anooooooyyyyyy yoooooouuuuuu!) ::Grah, and I was about to get the lawn chair out.-- *Eats taco* Really, What IS Cannon Fodder? *Eats another Sheargrub Taco with nectar sauce* :Something (Almost) unlimited and easy ti make go Kaboom. Help I haven't seen Green lately so can you delete this page, some vandal made it: Whistfull wild.-- 23:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. There's no need to tell one of the admins, as we'll find it eventually anyway.-- :If anything, just tag it with . ::Vandal? More like n00b. *N00b searches for Whistfull Wild* "What? No article? I'll do it." :I agree Lulz, he probably did do that. When I clicked the page all it said was Hello. Only N00bs do that.-- 22:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Dumb n00bs. Prez, what grade are you going to?-- 18:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I've always wondered that too... ::Just great, two kids in a country far away want to know some random info like this? ::... ::10th...-- :::I so called that! Hey, he asked...